Jily Week
by Chessipedia
Summary: Series of drabbles inspired on the prompts gave on tumblr for the Jily week Sept-2013
1. Quidditch

******Day 1: Childhood / Hogwarts**

**Quidditch**

Lily Evans watched the spirals of the potion rise to the ceiling, she watch the smoke like there was nothing more fascinating in the whole world, and in that moment there wasn't. The smoke made a particular twirl that mesmerized her, not other potion's smoke moved like that.

She sighed, and James Potter sighed with her. He was looking at her with the same fascination she saw the smoke. He knew he liked her, and she didn't like him back; he knew he shouldn't like her but he did, and making the Amortentia was quite difficult to remember that.

He smelled the vanilla of her shampoo in the damn pot, that vanilla that made baking with his mom a torturing session. He also smelled the mile cinnamon of her body splash; it was just a hint but he could always smell it, because all the girls smelled sweater but not Lily, she smelled of a little spice.

He also could smell something flowery, he had never smelled lilies but he swore that it was the smell coming from the torturing pot on the fire in front of him. It also smelled lemon squares, it reminded him of his mother more than Lily, but it smelled like that, and it perplexed him. You always thought they were made of happiness he thought.

But what made him gasp weren't either of those smells; he already knew those were the smells he would get from the pot, but the last one, the last one was unexpected.

It smelled like Quidditch. Grass, fresh air and freedom; Quidditch.

James' gasp made Lily turned. She was thinking of her potion; the earthy smelled, like petrichor and trees; much like the Forbidden Forest; also Butter Beer and pumpkin juice much like the Welcoming Feast. She could also smell something like the mixtures of smells in the Gryffindor Common Room and hazelnut, something familiar that she couldn't quite spot and finally grass. She thought it was the smell of a Soccer Field or the park near her house; the one that she used to go with Snape, but when she turned to James and saw his big eyes behind the frame glasses she knew.

It smelled like Quidditch, and so did he.


	2. Friendship and Parent's Death

**Day 2: Friendship / Parent's Death**

She looked at him, she only looked at him because if she touched him he would break, and she couldn't bear for him to break. She wasn't ready for him to break just in front of her.

The boy she loved was sitting on the edge of his bead, his hands intertwined in front of him with his arms on top of his knees and a lost stare into space behind round glasses. His best friend was sitting against the headboard of the bed, his head resting against the wooden headboard looking at the ceiling of the four-posted bed, with the same lost stare.

Lily sighed trying to gain control. Neither boy moved.

The redhead approached the man with the glasses and dare to put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. She sat besides him and after a couple of minutes he placed his head on her shoulder.

Lily rubbed his back trying to comfort him, knowing it wouldn't help but she needed to do something.

He felt some sort of inverted dejavú because less than a year ago he had helped her with the same situation.

Lily was screaming her lungs out in her dorm, she had trashed everything in her trunk and now was trying to tear the pillow apart with her own hands. It wasn't fair, he shouldn't have died, but he did, and now she was trying to mitigate the pain wrecking her bedroom.

Mary had tried to talk to her, to calm her, she tried to tell her that everything would be ok, she wanted to make Lily feel better but she said all the wrong things. So she left, leaving Marlene on the babysitting job outside the dorm door.

Lily heard the door opening, she didn't turn she just kept punching and pulling at her pillow.

Someone approached her from the bag and grabbed her by the wrist, she tried to fight, fighting seemed to numb the pain; o at least distract her from it. She tried to pull her wrist free but couldn't, she fought so hard against this new force that was trying to calm her, to make her feel again, and she didn't want to.

Before she knew it she was sitting against someone, he; because it was a male; had his arms around her waist and was trying to control the fits of random rage that she threw at the world. Lily heard a "Shhh, it's ok," against her ear, over and over again.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Lily, please," she heard the male plead.

James she thought in recognition, and then stopped fighting. He wrapped her tightly and started to stroke her hair trying to make her notice he was there and he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Why?" she asked after what felt like hours, her voice shaken and hiding behind a sob. She knew he didn't have the answers but she had to ask anyway.

"Is the way of life I suppose, is not fair, but it's what happens," he gave it to her, like if he had thought about it a long time.

"I've miss her…" she tried to get closer to him, trying to catch some of his warm, "she hasn't been… not a day… and I've already…"

"I know, love, I know," James kissed the top of her head squishing her closer to him.

"I didn't… I don't remember what was the last thing I told her… I don't remember if I told her I love her…" she chocked.

"She knows, Lils, she knows you love her," he rubbed her arms.

James felt like hours passed before she spoke again. "I just want it to stop… the hurt, I just want it to stop…"

James sighed and rubbed her cheek with his tumb, cleaning the tears away and making her look at him. "It won't… it never stops, Lils, I'm sorry. It just get easier, but never stops."

Lily's green eyes open wide, she expect sweet words, something to feel the momentary void, something empty that made her feel better, but James; James wasn't going to give her something meaningless, not now not ever. She knew the pain wouldn't stop, she knew it before she asked, but a tiny part of her wanted the sweet empty words, but when they didn't come she didn't felt disappointed, because he told her the truth, something that she needed not something that she wanted.

She was grateful in the mist of the pain, but then something snapped in place.

"Who…?" she ventured to ask, she didn't have to finish the sentence for James to understand.

"Dad, two years ago," he answered with a sad smile.

After a while he said, "I'm sorry it happened to you," he hugged her even more tightly and she allowed herself the be buried in his chest; they would talk about all later, but for the time being she allowed herself a moment of selfishness and tears.

Lily was brought to reality by the rare glimpse of Sirius Black crying, it wasn't so much of a loud cry, or even a cry; just a couple of tear falling from his eyes and caught by his hands before reaching his neck. Lily had never seen Sirius in that stated, not even James, so that startled her.

"I'm all alone…" Lily and Sirius jerked their heads to the low voice of James Potter.

"James?" Lily said in spite of herself, she didn't knew why she called him, she was so startled by the statement that it was the first thing that left her mouth.

"I'm all alone…" he repeated, he was shaking now. And Lily could her the small sobs coming from his body. She didn't know how to react.

Suddenly she felt another arm around James, not hers. She was so focused on James that she didn't notice Sirius crawling from his preview position to sit besides James.

"Come on, Prongs, don't say that," Sirius wrap his arm around James', "you're not alone, we are here. Remus and Pete are just outside, and I'm…" he sighed, "you know I'll never leave, we are brothers remember?" Sirius breathed trying not to cry, "and I don't think Lils is going anywhere, she smitten," he tried to joke, but James didn't catch it, "you're not alone," he embrace his best friend without moving him from Lily's grip, like a 'James sandwich'.

James grabbed Sirius' hand, his brother's hand. He listened to all of the words; he heard all of what his best friend had to say.

Tears came out once more, because he wouldn't see his mother again, they wouldn't try to make things the Muggle way just to satisfy her curiosity, or take her to the boring gardening club meetings; where she would praise his son to all her friends. She wouldn't see him graduating, proving her wrong about being spelled from doing all kinds of pranks. He would arrive to and empty house when he finished school.

And even if he cried for all that had been and could've been, he knew; being held by two of the most important people in his life; he believed what Sirius said, he was not alone.


	3. Order

**Day 3: Dumbledore's offer./Order**

* * *

"Lily is James," that's all that she heard from Remus before storming out of the flat that she shared with his boyfriend. She Flooed to St Mungo's and ran after Lupin looking for the door that would lead to her loved one. She couldn't loose him. She just couldn't.

Every time he went on a mission for the Order she worried it was the last time she saw him; the last time that mischievous smile crept to his mouth.

Now she was by his bedside. He had a slice on his left eyebrow; a sling in his right arm and his right leg was on top of pillows. Just to let the bones settle for the potion to work; she thought; but nonetheless it looked horrible.

She approached his head and grabbed, gently, a couple of his disheveled curls. She noticed that he wasn't wearing any glasses; he looked kind of weird without his trademark look.

Tears began to fall from Lily's eyes and she felt someone grab her from the shoulders and give her a little "side" hug.

"He'll be ok, Lils," Remus said as quietly as possible. She only nodded, unable to look away from James.

She began to imagine what happened, who could possibly hurt his love this badly. She remember the vague details James was able to give her; it was a stake out to see if they could find out more about the Death Eaters and their new recruits, it didn't seem to dangerous because they weren't allowed to attack without orders. Sirius was supposed to go with him just if things turned out for the bad.

Sirius, Lily soon realized.

"Where is Sirius?" she asked with a hoarse voice, so different from her usual one. Remus tensed besides her.

"He's next door, he…" Remus doubted for a minute.

"He's what, Remus?" Lily began to freak out.

"He got some kind a poison, gas, so he's quarantined, they hope they can take the poison out of his system and fix him…" he finally told her.

She started to cry uncontrollably, not a sound scape her mouth but the tears seemed to no end. After Marlene she didn't think she was capable to endure that again; and now Sirius was… no, she told herself,he's going to be fine.

After a while Remus went to ask on an update on Sirius, and maybe find them something to eat or drink, leaving Lily to James. Lily just stood there for a while, until she found a chair and sat there holding James' good hand.

He's going to be fine, they're both going to be fine, she repeated once and again in her head. She rubbed a thumb over James' hand trying to fill his warmth, a sparkle of what she usually felt when he hugged her. Last time she did that, holding up to something; holding up to him; was before they joined the Order, before they decided to fight. She knew she couldn't do it alone, and he'll never let her.

Forever and Always, Lily, he said.

He was going to be fine; he wasn't going to leave her, not so soon, not like that.

Another sob scape her lips, and she felt a light squeeze on her hand, she immediately raised her head to look at the bed.

"Hey," he said softly with a crooked smile.

"Hey," she replied back and started crying tears of joy.


	4. Wedding, Pregnancy

**Day 4: Wedding. / Pregnancy.**

* * *

He found her crying in the kitchen, and it broke his heart. Some other person would've blamed it on the hormones, but not James. She might have been crying because they ran out of chocolate and still he'll be heart broken, because she'll be crying and that was one of the things James promise it would never happen.

James approached his very beautiful, very pregnant, wife; and sat besides her. He placed a hand in her shoulder to make her know he was there. She turns a little, her red hair makes a curtain, but even so James can see the red eyes and tears behind it.

He removed the hair from her face, placing it behind her ear and then, softly he kiss the tears going down her cheeks; then he grabbed her to move her closer to him. She let him.

"Lils, what's wrong?" James asked softly to the side of her head while caressing her hair.

She sobbed and try to breath before answering, "I miss her…" was all she could said before breaking again. James eyes grew big. "I need her, James… and… she's…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know, love" he kissed the side of her head, and rubbed her arms.

"I don't know how I'm suppose to do this, I want to ask her so many things," she continued trying to convey everything she felt.

"You'll be great, Lils… I don't think anyone be more suited for the job," James tried to reassured her.

"She was the best," she said quietly.

"Yes, I bet she was; and she taught you things. I know you miss her, and you're scared, but she taught you to be wonderful, and you'll do the same with this little guy," he places a hand in her big belly.

"I guess you're right," she placed her hand on top of James', "I'm just so scared, I'm loosing my mind, I even thought to talk to Tunie, is sad that I want my big sister?"

"No is not, if you really want you should do it,"

"I don't think she'll like it… she didn't even want to come to the wedding,"

James remembered it well.

Lily was crying, much like that day, she was clutching a letter in her hand and tears kept falling from her eyes. She cried for days, James tried to help; to make it stop but nothing seemed to work.

James didn't had much expertise in the matter, he didn't had siblings (even if he considered the Marauders his brothers) and his cousins where older, much older, than him. He asked advise to Remus, but as James, Remus was an only child.

They were rather surprise when the one that helped Lily in the matter was no other than Sirius Black.

Sirius was a lot of things, prankster extraordinaire, a loose canon, but he did have experience in the field. He been disowned, his brother stopped talking to him before he even left the Hogwarts, and his parents weren't exactly supportive.

He talked to Lily, and managed to calm her, or at least made her accept that as much as she loved Petunia, her sister wasn't as open as one would want to; that didn't meant Petunia didn't love Lily, just that she couldn't be as supporting as Lily wanted. This seemed to work; it made James kind of jealous.

They kept the plans, the minister, the followers, tux and dresses, their friends, everything. And on that day she looked… looked… James didn't have words to describe her, he could've said "angelic" but at the same time "godly"; and from the lust that gather inside him after she said 'I do' she looked; sinful; so many contradictory words that until this day he couldn't describe her.

They got married, he didn't remember much of the ceremony, he wanted to kiss his 'wife' and was a little impatient, she looked so happy and beautiful, but even so he noticed once in a while that she searched amongst the familiar faces to the only one that was related to her by blood; and not find it.

"Is been a year, Lils, maybe she changed her mind," he didn't believed it, "just give her a call, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you,"

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she calmed herself and clean the tears from her face, "I don't know what I would do without you," she hugged him more tightly.

"Good thing you don't have to find out,"


	5. Prophesy

**Day 5: Prophesy. / Hiding.**

* * *

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"

He knew it was pushing luck; escaping from Voldemort so many times, it was pushing their luck; being happy on the middle of the war was pushing it far enough. Yes they fought, yes there was heartache, but when you had the kind of friends he had; and a loving, pregnant, wife, those things could be dealt whit.

As long as the werewolves didn't catch Remus; or that Sirius didn't open his big mouth when he was on a steak-out; or Peter didn't said anything at the Ministry and Lily didn't stressed herself out for the sake of the baby; everything was going to be ok.

He wasn't that lucky.

"You say he'll come for our baby?" Lily asked Hogwarts' Headmaster.

"I'm afraid so," answered the old wizard, "we are also worried about Frank and Alice, but seeing the circumstances I strongly suggest for you two go on hiding,"

"Hiding? For how long?" Lily asked.

"I don't know exactly, your child is at danger, we'll find a way to defeat Tom," assured Dumbledore to the young couple, "I advice you to find a Secret Keeper,"

"It should be Sirius," James suddenly found his voice, "I trust him,"

"Are you sure James?" Lily asked, knowing this was a lot to ask from his best friend.

"I trust him with my life, and he's going to be the baby's godfather, he'll do it, I know it," the hazel eyed man spoke.

"Very well, I'll set up a safe house,"

"If you don't mind, Albus, I think I have the perfect place," James said before leaving the office.


	6. Hiding

**Day 6: First months in hiding.**

* * *

For the first three months of hiding James was bored, really, really bored; he could see how Lily's belly grew by the inch and he was not quite happy about it. Of course he was happy his baby was growing healthy but the torture, oh the torture, to not leave the same four walls was driving him crazy.

He used to go on missions, he used to be helpful, now he sat on the couch waiting for his friends to turn up and tell him all about the outside world.

He did a couple of "safe missions" for the Order, but as Lily got bigger he spend more time in "leisure". He hated the couch, he hated the yellow walls, he hated the empty fireplace, and he hated hating everything. This was his and Lily's home, he shouldn't hate it; he should love it, with all the cracks and quorks and how the small things would made the couple fight and make up and laughs in the future. But he hated feeling trapped, and that made him hate everything.

He heard Lily sang, he loved how she sang the silly songs she remembered in unusual occasions. But this singing was accompanied by some soft giggles. That made James wonder what happened.

Lily kept singing some Beatles' song and giggling when she sat next to James, with the most wonderful smile she could manage.

"Lily, what–" he began to ask but she put at hand in his mouth to silence him and grabbing his hand to put it in her belly, she began to sing again.

He looked at her like she was crazy, not bad crazy, just the kind he fell in love with. After a couple of accords he felt it. A small movement bellow his hand, inside her belly.

"It's kicking…" he said marveled.

"It's kicking," she assured before kissing him.

Maybe James didn't hate being there so much.


	7. Harry

**Day 7: Harry's first months and year. / Fidelius charm and death.**

* * *

On the evening of the 31st of October Sirius Black entered Godric's Hollow disbelieving. Disbelieving in the words he heard from Dumbledore's Patronus, disbelieving his eyes when looking at the green mark above the yellow house in the middle of the street; and disbelieving his heart when his head couldn't yet process.

At first he ran, because he wanted to be of help if his worst fears were true, then he slowed down when he reached the front lawn trying to assess the situation.

The pumpkins that he and James put for decorations were glowing as creepy as they wanted to. Lily would've be mad because she didn't want to scare the neighbors to death; even if they were in hiding they need to seem normal.

Hell break loose when he saw the door ajar.

Sirius' mind went blank.

He pushed the white door with the Halloween decorations. The same door he always knocked with the random code he and James invented; it was a lame excuse because of the Fidelius charm; he always forgot and that always made James laugh and Lily smile at the old lame joke.

Please, they've had scape. Please, let them be alive. He prayed to a superior power, to anyone that might have listen.

Something squeaked at his feet. It was the plastic stag he got Harry when his teeth started growing.

"A stag? Seriously? You want my child to chew on the head of a stag?" James said when he saw the little toy.

"Yeah, Prongs. Is a father/son bonding experience," Sirius replied with a crocked smile.

Sirius left the toy alone and kept going; to his left he saw a small fire in the fireplace, which caught his eye and then moved to "Big Red".

James was laying on the couch while Sirius sat in the floor with his back on the furniture. Remus was reading on a near by seat and Peter wrote his last Potions essay.

"I'm gonna miss this couch," James said suddenly.

"Getting sentimental, Prongs?"

"I had my first kiss in here, Lily and I had our first kiss here!"

"I got more than one first on there to," said Sirius mischievously.

"Too much information, Pads," replied James.

"Sirius wasn't the only one," said Remus with a sly smile, creeping James.

"I didn't knew you had it in you," said solemnly Sirius.

"What are you talking about? Creeping James is s national sport," said the wolf.

"You gits,"

"You're right, James. There are too many memories attached to this sofa," agreed Sirius. And after that Gryffindor's Common Room missed one piece of furniture.

He moved to the kitchen, it all seemed so normal. James' late cup of tea was on the table, Harry's bottle next to it. If the house weren't envelope in a greenish light he would think they all went to sleep. Some part of him knew better.

How many times did he come late and Lily would scowl at him and start to make some tea, and then go to grab a bottle of Firewhiskey to offer both men; against her better judgment.

"So Pads, what brings you here at this ungodly hour?" James asked behind his round glasses, sitting in the kitchen table across Sirius.

"Marls is mad at me," Sirius said sheepishly.

"What to sleep on Big Red? He's always comprehensive,"

"Thanks, Prongs,"

"Oh, don't thank me yet, you have to run it by Lils,"

"Do I have to? She'll be on Marls side,"

"If you weren't my best friend, I'm sure I would be too,"

"Thanks for the support, Potter," said sarcastically.

"Any time, Black,"

The conversation was cut by a loud thud, both men got up and went upstairs quickly.

"Lils?" James called his wife, "Lily!?" he tried harder, searching the whole floor.

"Lily!" tried Sirius.

Both men reached the nursery, and saw the redhead kneeling on the floor, grabbing her big stomach and with a grimace on her face.

"Lily!" exclaimed the spectacled man. "Are you ok? What happened?" he kneeled besides her.

"… baby… coming… call… Marls…" she said through the pain.

James and Sirius exchange a look and the silver-eyed man ran to fetch Marlene.

Sirius had spent so much time in that table, especially on Harry's birth. He was asked to be Harry's father in that table, they discuss Quidditch, Remus's weird behavior, being their Fidelio, Sirius plans to ask Marls to marry him, the hopes for the end of the war; nothing and everything, all around that table.

When Sirius turned around to go for the stairs what was going through his mind was "doing a recall to see if there were any Death Eaters", when he saw the stairs, everything changed.

"We want for you to be our Fidelio," had said James, Lily besides him pleading.

James body was laying on half on the stairs half on the floor.

"I don't know, James, are you sure? Dumbledore would've…"

"No, Pads, I want it to be you, I trust you with my…" James corrected, "our life," he squeezed Lily's hand.

"We trust you," Lily said with a smile.

His glasses were crocked in a weird way, half over his forehead, half still on his ear.

"I'm the obvious choice, they'll come for me, I won't say anything, but it'll be wiser to choose someone else," Sirius offered.

"What about Remus?" Lily asked. Sirius and James exchange a look.

"No, not Remus," Sirius said finally, "Peter would be perfect, no one would suspect him,"

It looked so wrong, James's eyes without life looked so wrong. And it was entirely his fault; he had made the life scape James' eyes.

Sirius fell on his knees in front of his best friend, in front of his brother, not believing his eyes. James Potter couldn't be dead, the world didn't made sense without James Potter living, without his jokes, his lame puns, his love and loyalty for his friends and family. He didn't made sense without James. Padfoot didn't exist without Prongs. Without the Prongs that made them be Animagi for the sake of their werewolf friend.

Remus, he'd be so wrong about Remus, and pushed him away.

He centered his attention on James again, the broken posture, almost turn away to run upstairs but more like blocking the way. Sirius realize that he was trying to block the way to the bedrooms upstairs.

Lily.

Was all he thought before running upstairs, careful not to step on James. He had to help Lily, he had to safe her from his mistake. He had to.

When he arrived to the nursery he could hear Harry's cries, if that didn't alert the Death Eaters nothing would. He ran to his godson's cries and found a rather large man trying to calm the baby. The almost gigantic man turned to the new arrival.

"Oh, hullo Sirius," he said.

"Hagrid," Black said almost in a whisper. "Hagrid, give Harry to me,"

"Wow, Sirius clamed down," said the semi-giant.

Sirius then notice that he had his wand on his hand, he didn't know when he drew it out. He put it away.

"Give Harry to me," he said again, "I'm his godfather," that's has to mean something, he's all I have, please give him to me.

"Sorry, I have orders from Dumbledore, you understand right?"

"Yes… yes…" I won't see him again, I'm all alone, I understand. Is all my fault, if Peter… "Hagrid," he said to the leaving man.

"Yeah?"

"Take my bike, I won't need it, and is better than Apparition," he approach Hagrid, gave him the keys to the bike and kissed Harry on the forehead one last time.

Hagrid left him in the nursery; he looked around, it all seemed like the usual, toys on the floor, Harry blanked crawling from the cradle, and Lily… he just had time to notice Lily, left on the floor near the cradle like she wanted to reach sleeping Harry. How could anyone leave her like that?

Sirius approached her, cleared some of her falling hair out of her face, and kissed her on the forehead.

I'm sorry, he thought. Before carrying her downstairs, leaving her on Big Red. He then went to the stairs, fixed James' glasses and grabbed him. He saw some tears in James' cheeks and realized that they were his. He hugged him tightly before carrying him, placing him besides Lily.

"I'm sorry, Prongs," he said really quietly between sobs, "I was wrong, I was so wrong… Dumbledore is not letting me keep Harry… you were the only family I had… I'm so sorry," he cried out grabbing his best friend hand before adding, "but I'll make it better, I promise,"

With that he left the Potter house, leaving James next to Lily, where he belonged.

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM.


End file.
